


Harringrove Christmas Challenge

by RaindropsandRoses10_6



Series: Harringrove Christmas Challenge [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsandRoses10_6/pseuds/RaindropsandRoses10_6
Summary: Harringrove Holiday challenge (Tumblr -@Harringroveholidaygiftexchange)Day 2:Ice skatingSteve takes Billy Ice skating





	Harringrove Christmas Challenge

“Steve, you fucking moron, I told you I don’t know how to skate.” 

 

Billy kept bitching the whole walk towards the ice skating rink. Steve tuned him out a long time ago, he knew Billy didn’t know how too but he wanted to teach him how. Steve always loved Ice skating with friends and he wanted to experience that joy with Billy. 

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Billy yelled, while grabbing Steve’s arm. 

 

Steve rolled his eyes and groaned. “Would you please stop being a baby? You’ll be fine, it’s not that hard. You’re a fast learner.” He explained 

 

The skating rink was packed out with people. Billy started to panic a little because he has never even worn ice skates before.  

 

“Can we please just go?” Billy begged him. 

 

Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes, “No one is gonna care. Please just try. You’ll love it, I promise.” 

 

Billy rolled his eyes as Steve grabbed his hand and lead him to the benches to put on his skates. They put on their skates and Steve made sure Billy's was on right.

 

“I think I know how to put shoes on, Steve.” 

 

“I just wanna make sure you aren’t gonna get hurt.” 

 

As soon as Billy stood up, he almost busted his ass. Luckily, Steve was there to grabbed him before he fell. Steve laughed as Billy began to physical panic. 

 

“Are you high right now?” Steve Joked.

 

“Go to hell,” Billy hissed. 

 

Billy had to hold on to the ledge with Steve right next to him, while they were on the ice. Steve kept smiling and Billy kept gripping the side of the rink for dear life. 

 

“You have to let go sometime,” Steve remarked. 

 

Billy shook his head and kept holding on. He slipped but pulled himself up by holding on to the side. Steve let him go and skated ahead of him. 

 

When he was young, his aunt secretly paid for ice skating lessons because he loved it so much. His parents never found out but he was so good that his coach and his aunt told him that he could go to the Olympics but he didn't want fame, so that would probably never happen. 

 

Billy yelled at Steve for leaving him there and Steve cackled. Billy actually let go but the fear of busting his ass came true. Billy got his head and sat up. Couples and families were looking at him but then looked away but to Billy, they were laughing at him. 

 

Steve skated over and helped him up. 

 

“I told you. I don’t skate!” Billy hissed, empathizing every word. 

 

Steve smirked. “You got that right. You suck.” 

 

Billy groaned, “Asshole.” 

 

Steve led Billy out and tried to help him take his skates off, But he shoved him away. 

 

“I know how to take off shoes. I’m not completely stupid.” Billy shook his head. 

 

“Wait. I wanna try something.” Steve said, out of the blue. 

 

Billy rolled his eyes and started to put his skates back on but Steve stopped him. 

 

“No, keep them off,” Steve said. 

 

Steve put Billy’s skates in a bag but kept his on. He told Billy he was hungry so they went to the concession stand and ordered food. 

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I suck at skating.” 

 

“You didn’t disappoint me. I’m glad you tried. Not everyone can be as cool as me.” 

 

“Oh yeah, you are totally cool,” Billy said, sarcastically. 

 

Steve hit up playfully on the arm and laughed. 

 

“I’m the coolest person you know. Watch this.” 

 

Steve put his food down and went onto the ice. He did amazing tricks that Billy loved to watch. He knew Steve was good but didn’t know he was that good. He loved to watch Steve light up with passion. When Steve finished one move, he looked at Billy to make sure he was watching, with a large smile on his face the same way a child would look at their parents, and Billy was looking every time. 

 

When he was finally finished, Steve went up to Billy who was standing on the other side of the rink. 

 

“How was that?” Steve asked with a cocky grin. 

 

Billy smiled, “Very cool.”


End file.
